Scream 5: A new Dawn and a new death
by mcdonell
Summary: In prepiration for the upcoming Scream 4 film which is coming out on the 15th of April 2011 I thought it would be apropriate to make a fan fiction on Scream 5 because it will be a few years before it comes out. Beta Reader : xXschmayXx thank you for that.
1. Miranda Cindel

Miranda Cindel switched on the lights to her large bedroom. She lifted up her warm covers and snuggled herself into her bed. She looked up at her cupboard door. It looked as if it had been touched or moved. She jumped out of bed and ran to her room door. " Melissa stop touching my stuff for god's sakes. I mean how old are you, six?" No reply. She lived with her. After they moved out of their parent's home, they decided they should get their own place.

She was startled when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Slowly she brought up her phone and opened the call.

" Hello?" Miranda asked innocently.

" Hello Miranda." The voice replied.

" Who is this?" asked a confused and distressed Miranda.

" I hear you like scary movies." said the voice totally ignoring Miranda's question.

" Yeah they're cool. Now seriously who is this? Is it you Melissa?" asked Miranda.

" I'm not this Melissa but if you are talking about Melissa Cindel... Well lets just say she is long dead." The voice said menacingly.

" What? You cant be serious. I just talked to my sister half an hour ago. Also I will hang up if you don't say your name." She replied in a storm of severe annoyance.

" If you hang up this phone I will rip out your throat." The voice yelled in a firing rage.

" If you say it like that then fine." Miranda replied, scared.

Miranda ran down the stairs and locked her door, locked her windows and got out a gun from a cupboard.

" I am going to ask you three questions." The voice said, in a temper.

" Fine go." She said, quickly.

" Name both of the killers from the 2008 and original version of Prom Night."

" Ha ha I saw those films a month ago. Fenton and Alex Hammond." Miranda answered, whiting.

" Fine you get that one. What was the name of the radio station that Johnny Depp was listening to in A nightmare on Elm street?" the voice asked more dangerously.

" KRGR radio station. I remember it because KRGR is Krueger just without the vowels." she answered, her fear rising.

" What world known horror film is the latest to be remade?" the voice asked, In a complete rage.

" A nightmare on Elm street, Silence of the lambs, Jaws, Texas chainsaw massacre, Halloween, The Exorcist, The Shining. It's got to be one of those right?" Miranda said as quick as she could.

" No way. I'm afraid to say this but the right answer was in fact Stab." Said the voice sounding as if he was going to calm down.

" Wait I know for a fact that Stab isn't being remade." said Miranda curiously.

" I didn't say it was being made into a film. It's going to be remade in history. Only a few changes will be made. The main change is all of the characters die. Starting with you."

The killer jumped out of the bathroom breaking down the door. Miranda ran up stairs into her bedroom. Locking the door behind her in terror. The killer started stabbing the door, yelling " Miranda get out of that fucking room right now or when I get in there I will take you apart bit by bit."

Miranda clawed at the window. In an attempt to pry it open with her nails. The killer knocked down the door, running towards her.

He grabs his voice generator and says." Your scene is over!"

He slashed her leg. She then started to leak blood. Her closet door opened, her sisters mangled beaten and broken body fell to the wooden floor. She was dead. The killer produced an axe and decapitated her. The killer used the blood covered axe to smash the window open and escape, by jumping out.


	2. Sidney's life ruined

I know its really short for a paragraph but it is taking me ages to figure out a plot. And when I finally figured on out even I found it difficult to fit it around the film plots because this is meant to be the last of all the films. So believe me. Now that I have figured it out the plot is amazing trust me.

**Chapter 2 : Sidney's life ruined.**

Sidney Prescott was at her new lakeside home looking out her window to her neighbourhood. She began smiling and thinking about her new boyfriend Ryan who was staying over for the week. She walked over to her lamp. She dropped her keys under the table and bent down to get them. As she was moving her hand searching the floor. She felt a book on the floor. Sidney slowly dragged it out and seen it was a scrap book. She looked into the pages seeing pages of her friends with red circles around their heads. Halfway through flipping through the pages she noticed all of the people who were circled were killed by the Ghost Face killer. She paused for a few seconds in total trauma. She was planning in her head to run to the Police Station. Sidney ran to get her coat from the closet. She opened the door very slowly.

" Oh shit." She said slowly in total surprise.

A Ghost Face mask was on the hook replacing her coat. She picked up the mask and zoomed out her front door. In total realisation she said " Oh my god. He is in the house." Sidney barges through the police station doors. Running to reception She yells. " Where is Dewey?" The receptionist pointed at a door on the left hand side of the building.

" Dewey!" Sidney yells.

" What is wrong Sid?" Dewey asks in surprise.

" Get some officers. He is in my house. And if you don't believe me, I have proof." says Sidney.

" What proof?" says Dewey.

" I found a mask and a scrapbook." says Sidney in total anger.

" What is special about the scrapbook?" asks Dewey.

" Just look." says Sidney in a dark tone.

Dewey flips through the book and realises what Sidney was talking about.

" Oh my god." said Dewey in total surprise.


End file.
